


Do It All Again

by Azar



Series: Fanmixes [3]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 07:28:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7967845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azar/pseuds/Azar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light-hearted, somewhat silly fanmix that I made for the Avengers Academy game, which I've gotten hooked on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do It All Again

[Do It All Again](http://8tracks.com/azarsuerte/do-it-all-again?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [AzarSuerte](http://8tracks.com/azarsuerte?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

Track Listing:

  1. **_So Young_ \- The Corrs** (because they don't eat and they never sleep)
  2. **_Scientist_ \- The Dandy Warhols** (for the scientists on campus)
  3. **_Secret Agent_ \- Melissa Etheridge** (for the spy girls)
  4. **_It's Not Easy Being Green_ \- Andy Hallett** (for Gamora, Hulk, Drax, etc)
  5. **_Princes of the Universe_ \- Queen** (for the Asgardians)
  6. **_I Want to Be Evil_ \- Eartha Kitt** (for the villains)
  7. **_Girls Just Wanna Have Fun_ \- Cyndi Lauper** (for the girls...especially Wasp)
  8. **_Dancing With Myself_ \- The Donnas** (for the dancers)
  9. **_All She Wants to Do Is Dance_ \- Don Henley** (even in the middle of a crisis)
  10. **_Danger Zone_ \- Kenny Loggins** (it's not all fun and games and dancing)
  11. **_Moonage Daydream_ \- David Bowie** (the Guardians of the Galaxy event)
  12. **_Anything You Can Do_ \- Ethel Merman and Ray Middleton** (Civil War event)
  13. **_London Calling_ \- The Clash** (British Invasion event)
  14. **_Cartoon Heroes_ \- Aqua** (and in conclusion... *g*)




End file.
